Trading Places
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena Gilbert has never cared about being popular or as beautiful as her sister Katherine until she enters life at her new school and befriends Caroline Forbes,the most popular girl in school who promises to help Elena rise to the social ladder if Elena helps her try to blend more into the crowd, but will trading places provide these two with more problems then overall solutions?
1. Chapter 1

Trading Places

Chapter 1

Elena

Elena burrowed under her cover reluctant to get out of them. She always hated the first day of school. Especially since this was her first day at a new one and she didn't make friends as easily as her siblings did. She pulled the covers over her in hopes that she wouldn't have to go and this terrible experience was just an overall nightmare. Elena had almost made herself believe it until her door flew open and her sister, Katherine pounced on her. She groaned and flipped Katherine off the bed. Katherine laughed and picked herself back up determined to get Elena out of bed.

"Come on Elena. You don't want to make a bad first impression on your first day of school would you?"

Elena groaned and looked at Katherine through peaked eyelashes. She really didn't want to start this new life at Mystic Falls High School. From what she heard this town was a drag anyway.

"Don't give me that Elena. You know how much Aunt Jenna sacrificed to bring us here and take us away from our drug addicted slut of a mother. Do you really want her to get a call from CPS because you didn't go to one of our classes. I'm pretty sure our mother would love to use that against Jenna."

Elena sat up and looked at Katherine with narrowed eyes.

"That was a low blow." She said getting out of bed.

"Well it was a realistic one. Now come on. Get dressed and I'll take you and Jeremy to school with me."

Katherine left the room and Elena put on her band t-shirt and jeans with her sneakers. When she exited the room Katherine gave her a look up and down snearing.

"You're going to wear that to our first day at school?"

"I really don't give a shit what people think of me Kat."

"I'm just saying sometimes a makeover is a good thing especially in a new place. You're not the same old Elena Gilbert anymore."

"I happen to think that I wasn't that bad before."

"I'm being serious here Elena. No hanging out with the stoners or kids that will get you in trouble do you understand me?"

"You're not my mother Kat. Why don't you try to act like a teenager for once? By the way I really don't want a makeover. I mean I'll just look like Katherine 2.0 anyway."

Katherine sighed and took out her car keys out of her purse.

"Are you ready or what?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Let me just get Jeremy and we can go."

Elena sighed as Katherine went to Jeremy's room. Sometimes it was hard having Katherine as a twin sister or just a regular sister. Elena tried to branch out from who her sister was a thousand times, but found out it was nearly impossible not to be just like Katherine unless she dressed a different way and acted a different way.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her plain jane face. She still looked like Katherine, but she didn't feel as confident or beautiful as Katherine felt. She guessed she could try to fit in at this new school but she really didn't want to waste her time and energy into making people like her when she would only be there for a selected amount of months. She sighed and turned around to see Katherine and Jeremy coming out of Jeremy's room.

Elena followed them down the stairs as she prepared to go through the day that would forever change her life in so many ways. She just had no clue about it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Trading Places

Chapter 2

Caroline Forbes had only one thing on her mind that morning when she woke up. In order to get her social standing to rise up and to beat Katherine at her own game, she needed to take a less fortunate student and give them a total transformation.

She could record it and send it into the college of her choice as a reason that they should pick her to be a big film producer. She would probably call the project from rags to riches. She just had to find a poor unfortunate soul to makeover and show how to fit into the popular crowd. It was a challenge that Caroline couldn't wait to start.

She rushed out the door and went to go find her friend Katherine to tell her the news.

"So let me get this straight you want to take a basketcase and turn her into a princess."

"Geez what's with you and your obsession with the breakfast club. I just want to take a girl whose not as popular as some other and totally transform her."

That's when Katherine smiled and turned around to face her.

"I think I know you could start with."

"Who? Give me all the dirty details."

"Start with my sister Elena. I can't tell you how long it's been since that girl has had a date or been out of one of those stupid tshirt of hers."

"Oh my God. She's so perfect. Come on. Let's go find her and tell her the good news."


	3. Chapter 3

Trading places

Chapter 3

If someone would have told her yesterday that today would be the day that her sister and her best friend, Caroline would try to change her, Elena would have ran in a different direction as fast as she could. But since Elena had no prior warning, she could have never predicted that Caroline and Katherine would be in her bedroom with a bunch cosmetics and clothing bags.

"What's going on here?" She asked looking at the both of them.

Before Katherine could open her mouth, Caroline stepped in to do all the talking.

"We're here to give you a makeover." She said excited.

Elena exhaled in disbelief as she looked at Katherine. This had no doubt been her sisters doing.

"Well i don't need one. Thanks for your offer, but i'm going to have to decline it. I like myself just the way i am."

Caroline stared in disbelief, but before she could do anything Katherine stepped in.

"May I speak to my sister in private Caroline?"

Caroline nodded and exited the room.

"Why won't you do this Elena?"

"Because i'm not like you Katherine. I don't need to put on massive amounts of makeup to make myself feel better. I don't need pretty clothes to turn boys heads like you do. I'm perfectly fine just the way I am. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're embarassing me Elena. It might sound harsh, but you know it's true. I mean i already have one embarassing sibling. Why do i need two? I mean you dress like a boy most of the time. Why can't you just be a girl for once?"

"Fine. I'll try it for one night."

"At least give it a month."

"What's in it for me?"

"I know how much you want mother's necklace in your possession. If you go through with this and absouletly hate the tranformation at the end of the month then i'll give it to you."

"Not good enough."

"And i'll never bother you about getting a makeover again. Please Elena. Just do this for me."

"Fine. Done."

Katherine clapped in excitement as she called Caroline back in to do something that Elena no dout would later regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Trading Places

Chapter 4

Elena rolled her eyes as she was dragged to the gym by Caroline. Today was one of those days that Caroline was avid on inducting Elena into her life, so today Elena would be trying out for the cheer-leading squad despite her many protest that she didn't want to do it, Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey guys this is Elena. She'll be auditioning for the cheer squad today."

The girls looked at her as if she were crazy. Elena usually got that reaction, but what choice did she have?

Elena took a deep breath as she demonstrated some moves she would do on her skateboard. The crowd looked impressed, but for her it was just some basic tricks. Nothing too terribly impressive, but when she was done everyone clapped and Caroline squilled pulling her into a hug.

"Welcome to the team Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes. Could this possibly get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

Trading Places

Chapter 5

Elena

Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline looked through her closet. There was two boxes beside her one that said keep and the other that said throw away. As Caroline rummaged through the closet. The Throw away pile kept on getting bigger and bigger.

It didn't seem like there was anything Elena owned that Caroline actually liked, but she agreed to go along with this experience, so what Caroline said goes.

"Ugh. That's it loser. We're going shopping."

Elena rolled her eyes. She always hated the act of shopping. It was more of Katherine's thing.

"With what money?" Elena asked challenging Caroline.

"My money. You're not getting out of this Elena. Come on. Let's go find you an outfit for that party."

After Caroline purchased Elena 10 new outfits of Caroline's choosing, they left the store and went back to Elena's house where Katherine and Caroline worked extra hard to put curl in her hair and loads of makeup.

Elena barely had time to register herself in the mirror before Caroline and Katherine threw her outfit at her. It included a white blazer with a bright purple tank top and jeans with brown boots. Even though Elena hated this new lifestyle she had to admit that the outfit wasn't that bad.

"There's my cheerleader. Are you ready?"

Elena shrugged as Caroline and Katherine escorted her out of the room.

The party was massive as they walked through the doors. Caroline and Katherine wanted to socialize, but all Elena wanted to do was find a dark corner to stay in until the party was over, so that's exactly what she did.

Unfortunately, her silence was interrupted when a cute boy with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes stood by her. She had to admit that he was pretty damn fine for a guy who just disturbed her peace. Maybe she would let him stick around for a while.

"Elena Gilbert, right?"

"Depends on who wants to know."

"Damon Salvatore. Local badboy and asshole depending on who you ask."

Elena laughed. She didn't know why, but Damon was sort of charming in a way.

"Well at least you're honest."

"Well I figure that if you don't have honesty, you don't have much. What about you Elena Gilbert? The last time I checked you were this dark and moody chick who hung out with the other outcast at school and the next thing I know you're hanging with Caroline Forbes and you're on the cheerleading team. Not to mention that killer outfit you're wearing. It's not really your typical outfit of choice."

"Wow. You sure do your homework. But if you really want to know, I changed because i'm Caroline Forbes's new charity case."

"Ah. I've heard this story before. Caroline is always trying to change people to make them fit into her world. Can I offer you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Don't let Caroline Forbes change you. From what I can tell you're perfect just the way you are."

Before Elena could say anything Damon Salvatore was gone leaving her to wonder who the hell this boy was and what exactly did he want with her. Because she was dying to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Trading Places

Chapter 6

Elena sighed as she looked at her new cheerleading uniform. Today was the day of one of the big games and she still didn't feel good enough to be out there but Caroline assured her she was fine. She sighed again and put on her uniform. She hated the way she looked so preppy in it. She missed her tshirt and jeans, but she promised Caroline that she would still try. Well here goes nothing. She thought exiting her room. Katherine was waiting on the other side looking at her up and down as if she approved of the changes in Elena's life.

"You look pretty good in that uniform. How do you feel?"

"I feel like a girl. I hate feeling like a girl. You know this."

Katherine sighed as she went down the stairs and Elena followed her. She just hoped that she wouldn't mess this up. The only thing more embarrassing to her than being a cheerleader was embarrassing herself in front of the whole school. She would just have to wait and see what happened next.

When they got to the game Elena spotted Damon Salvatore in the ctrowd. Their eyes locked and she felt a blush coming on. She had no idea why he affected her this way. He sent her a wave and she sent one back. Caroline elbowed her and they went to their spots to stretch.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked extending her leg over her head.

Sometimes it was cringe worthy how flexiable Caroline was.

"Well it looks as if i'm stretching."

"Not that. I mean with Damon Salvatore."

"I barely know the guy Caroline. Plus he's funny and charming in a way."

"Damon Salvatore is nothing but trouble Elena. If you knew what was good for you, you would stay away from him."

"What are you going to do about it?" she said.

"I made you Elena Gilbert and I can destroy you too. Never forget that. Now come on. We have a game to cheer for."

Elena exhaled as she sent one last glance at Damon before following Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

Trading Places

Chapter 7

Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror as she exhaled. She could hardly recognize herself anymore. She hated this. She hated not being in her jeans and t shirts. She just wanted this stupid thing to end. But instead of telling Caroline off like she wanted to, she was now standing in from of her mirror in an outfit that was Caroline approved getting ready to go out with her to meet the other people in her group. She rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, Caroline was now outside and ready to go. She had hoped that Katherine would go with them, but Caroline and Katherine agreed that it would be better for Elena if she went into this without her sister as a crutch, so here Elena was about to go into this all alone and without a clue in the world what she was doing She just hoped this would all be worth it in the long run.

Elena switched off her light and went downstairs pulling the front door open and getting into Caroline's car. From there they went to the Mystic Falls Grill and Elena saw four people around the table as they gestured for her and Caroline to come over. Elena exhaled as she followed Caroline to the table and smiled at everyone. She knew she probably looked like an idiot, but at least she was trying. She just wished Damon was here in the crowd somewhere. She couldn't explain it, but he always made her feel better.

Thankfully the people that Caroline introduced her to wasn't that bad. She had to admit that Tyler, Bonnie, Stefan, and Matt weren't that bad of company to have. She even laughed a couple of times like she was a normal teenager. Maybe this plan wasn't such a bad idea.

At least she thought it wasn't until Stefan showed interest in her. The conversation was awkward, but in the end she agreed to go on a date with him. After all how bad could it be.

When the night was over Caroline dropped her back off at her house and she went to bed wondering how her life was going to turn out.


	8. Chapter 8

Trading Places

Chapter 8

It had been a while since Elena had been on a date and by a little while she meant never. This had been the first time that a guy had showed remote interest on taking hr out on a date and she had to admit that she couldn't care less if he liked her or not. She was only doing this for Caroline and Katherine's sake so she could show them that she was making an effort on her part of the deal. And if that meant going on a date with Stefan than she would go on a date with hi no matter how much she would have rather stayed home to study or play video games. But instead she had agreed to go to dinner with Stefan to see if they had any form of connection which Elena seriously doubted but hey she wasn't going to kick a guy down. Despite her antisocialness she refused to be an asshole. So she complied with Caroline's instructions and got dressed in the outfit that she had picked for Stefan and Elena's date and no matter how much Elena hated to admit it. She looked, well, amazing.

Despite Caroline making her a total prep, Elena had to admit that she liked the cute dress she had on which had a light pink halter top with a beige pencil skirt and a gold belt that covered her midsection along with pink pearl earrings and beige booties along with a few dashes of makeup and viola she was now up to Caroline's prep standards. She even had gotten Katherine's stamp of approval before she hoped into her car and made her way to the location of the dinner Stefan had given to her. She had to admit that she was a little nervous even if it was one of Caroline's many minions she had to admit that she was still nervous for her first date. What would it be like? Would it be like the countless movies she had seen? Or would it be a train wreck? She guessed there was only one way to fin d out. Taking a deep breath she opened the car door and walked into the dinner that Stefan had given her. She sighed when she saw him in a corner booth relieved that he hadn't ditched her and made her way to him trying to look more confident than she felt.

"Hey." she said giving him a smile that made her look more like Katherine than Elena.

"Glad you could make it. Have a seat." he said smiling at her politely.

Elena sat down confused at the formlessness. She thought this was a date not some kind of interview. She looked over the menu until she found something she liked and waited for the waitress so she could place her order.

"So what did you get?" she asked trying to make conversation.

Even if she was antisocial she had to admit that this silence was awkward as if he didn't want to be here as much as she did even though he had asked her on the date to begin with.

"I was thinking about getting a burger. What about you?"

"Ugh I was thinking about the chicken basket dinner and a milkshake."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a salad with some water?"

"Ugh yeah, I'm pretty sure." she said slightly offended.

They sat in silence as Elena ordered what she wanted much to Stefan's displeasure. Elena could care less though. She hated jerks who tried to tell her what she could and couldn't do. So when her food came she revealed in it and even made a show of getting grease on her fingers and her chin. Stefan looked disgusted which couldn't have made her happier.

They managed to get through dinner without any more incident but Elena could tell that Stefan wasn't someone she wouldn't be interested in. After everything was done she walked out of the diner. Stefan told her to call him later but she knew she wouldn't.

Sighing she walked to her car and was surprised to see Damon on the other side of the street. She wondered what he was doing there as she crossed the street to go see him thinking that this night was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
